Polaris
by tutorgirl323
Summary: Takes place 4 years after DTMFG, Nathan finds Haley in New York and finds out the reason she left was not to be with Chris but something much bigger than that. 4.13.06 Updated.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: While I can't think of anything to happen in my other fic, 'Summertime', I'll start a new one. I've had the idea of this for a while so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

What you should know: It is now four years after 'Don't Take me for Granted'.

Prologue

Four years ago, Haley left Tree Hill with Chris, but not for her music career or a relationship with him. It was something much bigger than that. In New York City, she finished the last semester of junior year, and graduated that year. She then went to a two year college for fashion design, she still records music sometimes and plays with Chris, but she doesn't have much time to do it.

Nathan finished high school and is now in the end of his second year of college at Duke University in North Carolina. Peyton, Lucas, Jake, and Brooke all go there too. He and Lucas play for the basketball team and Peyton and Brooke are cheering. Nathan hasn't dated since Haley left, neither has Haley. Lucas and Brooke are dating, so are Peyton and Jake.

Haley is a fashion designer and has a business with her best friend Michel. She makes a lot of money and lives in the penthouse of a nice hotel in New York City. She has not made any contact with her friends from Tree Hill and no one has any idea why she left until they bump into her in NYC and get a lot of surprises.

A/N 2: That was just the prologue/idea; let me know if you like it. I know it has been done before, but I figured why not put my own twist on it. The title is a Jimmy Eat World song. Can you tell I like naming stories after songs? I have 'Drop in the Ocean' by Michelle Branch and 'Summertime' by The Fire Theft. Please reply and I'll post a first chapter soon.


	2. Anniversary of Leaving

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, but I'll only keep posting if I know people are interested so please tell me what you think.

I own nothing still :(

Chapter 1: Anniversary of Leaving

Haley was busy running around her office getting everything ready for an upcoming fashion show. Right now she was working with Michel trying to figure out which outfits would go on each model. Somehow they got off of topic.

"So I was out at the club last night and there were three hot guys checking me out. I am going out with one of them tonight," Michel said to Haley. Michel was French and very gay.

"Good for you, I'm staying home doing nothing tonight. I'll probably just finish everything for the fashion show so we will have an easy day tomorrow," Haley said.

"You know, I have some straight friends that I could hook you up with. They have asked about you, you should go out with one of them."

"I am not on the market. You and Caitlin have been trying to set me up on dates since I got here and I still won't go."

"I know, but it has been four years since you left, you need to move on past Hill Tree."

"Tree Hill," she corrected him.

"Whatever, you need to get a life here now."

"I'm still married, I never sent the divorce papers and Nathan doesn't know where I am."

"So send the papers, you need closure."

"I don't want closure, I'm still living in some fantasy land thinking I'll find him someday and we'll be happy together," Haley said. She wanted to be with Nathan, but she couldn't. She didn't want to hold him back; if she had stayed he wouldn't be where he is now.

"Whatever you say, I just think you should move on. When you decide you want to, let me know and I can help you."

"Fine, let's just get back to work, the fashion show is in two days and I promised Stephanie I would be back before dinner because she has a night class tonight."

Meanwhile at Duke…

Nathan and Lucas were in their dorm room that they shared with Jake. Lucas was trying to convince Nathan to get out of the room and do something.

"I don't feel like going out," Nathan said.

"You never feel like going out. You really should let Brooke set you up with that cheerleader that likes you."

"I don't want to go out with some mindless cheerleader that likes me because she thinks I have a nice ss."

"Then at least go out and do something. Go to the court and practice or something. Or, you could pack for our trip to NYC. Don't forget we leave on Friday morning," Lucas reminded him.

"How could I forget, it's all Brooke ever talks about when she's here. If I hear anymore about how New York City has the best shopping and good pizza."

Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Jake, and Peyton were all going to New York for two weeks while school was out for the winter break. Dan and Deb were paying for the whole trip. They were going to be staying at The Plaza, which is where Haley lives in the penthouse. They, however, were unaware of that fact.

Lucas was also unaware of the fact that the reason Nathan was even more upset than normal was because it was the anniversary of the day Haley left. She had left on December fourteenth of 2004. It was now December fourteenth of 2008. He knew one day she would come back, but he also thought it would have been by now.

In NYC…

Haley got home from work at five o'clock. She walked in the penthouse and was greeted by a joyful three year old.

"Mommy, you're home!"

A/N: There's chapter one, hope you liked it, I know it was short. Please reply and I'll update again soon!


	3. Kill

Chapter 2: Kill

"_Mommy, you're home!"_

Haley picked up the three year old girl and gave her a hug. She had looked exactly like Haley except for her eyes, which were an icy blue just like her fathers.

"Hey baby girl, I missed you today. Did you have fun with Stephanie?" Haley asked her daughter.

"Yeah, Stephy is my favorite babysitter. She bought me a lollipop when we went shopping at the mall!"

"Thanks for watching her, I won't need you tomorrow. I'll have an easy day at work and she has a play date with Caitlin's daughter," Haley said to Stephanie.

"Okay, I'll see you next week then. Let me know what days when you know." Haley paid Stephanie and then let her out and went back into the living room.

"What do you want for dinner, Nat? How about macaroni and cheese?" Haley asked her.

"Yeah, that's my favorite!" she answered.

"Mine too, I'll go make it. Why don't you go watch TV until it's done."

"Okay mommy," she said as she ran over to the couch.

Haley laughed at her perky little girl. She could tell that one day she would be a cheerleader, she was always cheery. She reminded Haley of Brooke. Her name is Nathalie Michelle Scott. Haley loved the name Nathalie and how if you spelt it that way it was like a combination of Nathan and Haley. She gave her the middle name Michelle after Michel, her new best friend that has been helping her since she first arrived in NYC. Nathalie was born on August fifth of 2005, almost seven months after Haley left.

She made the macaroni and cheese and then ate it with Nathalie. She finished all of the final touches for the fashion show by eight o'clock. It was Thursday night, the fashion show was Saturday. She watched Spongebob Squarepants with Nathalie and then put her to bed. She too was soon in bed, not prepared for the events that would take place the next day.

Nathan, Lucas and Jake were loading the suitcases into the two cars they were taking. They drove into NYC and arrived at dinnertime. They walked into the hotel, 'The Plaza', and checked in. As they went over to the elevator it was closing. Jake yelled for the person in the elevator to hold it and they did as they were asked. The five people gathered into the elevator with the one that was already there. As Nathan hit the button for their floor he noticed the person he was standing next to.

"Haley?" he said almost falling over from shock. When he said this it got the attention of not only Haley, but Peyton, Jake, Lucas, and Brooke.

"Nathan? What are you doing here?" she asked quietly in shock and terror. She was just on her way home from work and had ten minutes before Nathalie would be home. She never thought she would be opening the door to the past when she opened the door to the elevator. They just stared at each other until the elevator bell rang letting them know they were supposed to get off. Haley still had another floor to go to reach her penthouse. The elevator opened right into the penthouse on her floor. It was the size of the whole floor.

"Nathan, get out of the elevator, it's our floor," Brooke snapped when Nathan just stayed in the elevator.

"I'll find the room later, Haley we need to talk," he said to Haley and the doors shut. They went up a floor and were in the penthouse. "Why are we in the hotel's penthouse?"

"Because I live here, come on in," she said getting off the elevator.

"You live in the penthouse of the plaza? Shouldn't you be in college or something?"

"I already graduated last year and I have a fashion design business," she said. "What do you want to talk about? I only have a few minutes."

"Why did you leave?"

"I was holding you back," she said simply.

"No you weren't, what held me back was when you left. I had no idea if you were okay, where you were, what I did wrong. What did I do wrong Haley?"

"Nothing, you did nothing wrong. I was afraid."

"Of what?" he asked. As if on cue the door opened and in ran Nathalie. She was soon followed by Caitlin.

"Thanks for watching her," Haley said and Caitlin walked out.

"Mommy, we went to build a bear and I made a cheerleading bear," Nathalie said. "Who's that?" she asked pointing to Nathan.

"I'll tell you later, why don't you go play in your room and I'll be there in a little while okay?"

"Okay mommy."

"I was afraid of that," Haley said after Nathalie left the room.

"What exactly was that because am I delusional or did she call you mommy?"

"That was your daughter."

Well you're just across the street  
Looks a mile to my feet  
I want to go to you  
Funny how I'm nervous still  
I've always been the easy kill  
I guess I always will  
Could it be that everything goes around by chance?  
Or only one way that it was always meant to be?  
You kill me, you always know the perfect thing to say  
Hey hey, hey hey  
I know what I should do but I just can't walk away  
I can picture your face well  
From the bar in my hotel  
I wish I could meet you  
I'll pick up put down the phone  
Like your favorite Heath Mizer song goes  
It's just like being alone  
Oh God, please don't tell me this has been in vain  
I need answers for what all the waiting I've done these

You kill me  
You've got some nerve  
But can't face your mistakes  
Hey hey, hey hey  
I know what I should do but I just can't turn away  
So go on, love  
Leave while there's still hope for escape  
Gotta take what you can these days  
There's so much ahead  
And so much regret  
I know what you want to say  
I know it but can't help but feel indifferently  
I loved you and I should have said it  
But tell me, just what has it ever meant?  
I can't help it baby, this is who I am  
Sorry but I can't just go turn off how I feel  
You kill me  
You build me up but just to watch me break  
Hey hey, hey hey  
I know what I should do but I just can't walk away

A/N: Hope you liked chapter two, the song was 'Kill' by Jimmy Eat World. Please reply and the next chapter will be up soon!


	4. Working it Out

Chapter 3: Working it Out

"_That was your daughter."_

It had been over a minute and Nathan still hadn't said anything.

"Nathan, say something…please?" Haley said. She couldn't tell what the look on his face meant.

"I have a daughter?" he finally said.

"Yes, you have a daughter; I was pregnant when I left."

"I have a daughter and you never told me!" he yelled.

"I didn't know how you would react, if you would support me. I didn't want you to have to give up any of your dreams because I was pregnant and I didn't want to give her up."

"Haley I would have supported you, you know I never wanted to be anything like my father. I missed three years of my daughter's life because you never told me about her."

"I know that, and I'm sorry. It's not too late to be in her life, she's not old enough yet to realize that she is missing something."

"I want to know her and be in her life but I need one thing first?" he said seeming to soften up a little bit.

"Okay," Haley said unsure of what he would ask her for.

"What is her name?" he said almost laughing. Haley then realized she never even told him her name, she started laughing.

"Her name is Nathalie, Nathalie Michelle Scott."

"Okay, I think I'm ready now. Does she know anything about me?"

"No, I never mentioned you. She's in her room, I'll introduce you two." Haley led Nathan through the penthouse to Nathalie's room. The door was open and she was sitting at a small table coloring. Haley knocked on the open door, and Nathalie turned around.

"Mommy look, I colored in the lines of the bunny!"

"That's great sweetie, but there's someone here that wants to meet you."

"Is it him? Who are you?" she asked Nathan. He bent down to her level, kneeling on the floor.

"I'm your dad, Nathalie."

"I have a dad?" Nathalie said confused.

"Of course you have a dad, everyone does," Nathan said.

"Then why haven't I seen you before?" Nathalie asked.

"You haven't seen me because I was on a really long vacation," Nathan tried to explain in a way she would understand, "but I'm back now."

"Are you going to stay here with me and mommy?"

"No, but I'm going to come see you a lot," Nathan said, she looked sad.

"Why?" she asked.

"Come here," he said bringing her over to sit on his lap. "I am staying with some of my friends and soon I have to go on vacation again, but I will come and see you all the time, okay?"

"Okay," she said hugging her dad for the first time. Haley watched the scene in awe. Nathan was such a natural at being a father. He looked like he had known her for her whole life and loved her so much.

"I need to talk to your mom for a few minutes, so why don't you go back to drawing?"

"Okay, come back later?"

"Of course," he said going out into the hallway with Haley.

"You were really great with her," Haley said when they were back in the living room sitting on the couch.

"She's so adorable. She's beautiful, she looks just like you."

"She has your eyes. I'm sorry you had to find out about her like this."

"Me too, but it was better than never meeting her at all."

"What's going to happen now Nathan?" Haley asked.

"With what, Nathalie? When I go back to school I can come and visit her when I have time off, or maybe she could come stay with me sometimes."

"Okay, but I meant with us too?" she said hoping he would still not be mad at her.

"I think we should take things slow and see where it goes. We are still married, but I think for now we should just be friends, maybe a little more than friends."

"Okay, but do you want a divorce?" she asked 'please say no' she thought to herself.

"No, but we can't just go back to the way things were before. I forgive you for leaving, I know you had good reasons, I just still wish you would have told me. Do you want a divorce?"

"No, I want us to work up to being like we were before." As she finished talking, Nathan leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. It felt so good, the first kiss each of them had had since Haley left four years ago. It felt right.

A/N: There's the new chapter, I hope everyone liked it. I know Nathan would probably be pissed, but I wanted this to be different and I hate portraying people fighting for a while. Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming for a new chapter!


	5. Everybody's Changed

Chapter 4: Everybody's Changed

It felt right. After a brief moment they pulled away and looked at each other trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

"What did that mean?" Haley asked confused, she thought they were taking it slow.

"I think it means that we definitely still have chemistry," Nathan said.

"I never stopped loving you," Haley confessed.

"Me either, I love you Haley. I think this means were maybe in the dating stage?"

"That sounds good, we'll start from there and move up slowly, not just jump in like before."

"Yeah," he said as he looked at his watch, "I should go back to the room, we were going to order room service for dinner."

"Why don't you have everyone come up here, we can eat together. I was going to order room service too and I haven't seen anyone in four years."

"Okay, I'll go get them. Everyone except Brooke will be happy to see you."

"Why not Brooke?" Haley asked.

"Brooke was really upset when you left. She said you two were becoming close, then after a while the sadness turned to anger and she's still mad. We became good friends when we went to college and she doesn't want you to hurt me again."

"Is that why she sort of snapped at you when you didn't get off of the elevator?"

"Probably, but she may soften up a little when she knows why you left, I know I did."

"Yeah, you know I won't hurt you again, right? Because I never left to hurt you, and knowing that it would made it so much harder to leave."

"I know, it's okay. I'll be back in a few minutes," he said getting up. As he was walking towards the door, Nathalie came back in the room.

"Daddy where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going back to my room for a little while," he told her.

"Are you coming back?"

"Of course, I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to get some of my friends that I want you to meet."

"Okay, bye daddy," she said, as he got in the elevator. Nathan rode down a floor and walked into the room they were staying in. Everyone was sitting in the main room of the suite waiting for him.

"We've been waiting for you, we're all starving," Lucas said.

"Yeah, I was working some stuff out. Haley wants us all to go up and eat with her. I told her we'd be there in ten minutes. We're just gonna order room service and catch up."

"Cool, I want to see her, I've missed her," Lucas said and Peyton and Jake agreed.

"I don't want to go, I don't see why you're all being so forgiving, she left all of us for no good reason," Brooke said.

"Brooke, if you go and see her and let her explain, she left for a good reason and she never left to hurt any of us," Nathan explained. "She won't hurt us again."

"There is no good reason, but fine. I will go and don't blame me if it gets ugly and I hit her."

"You're not going to hit her, now lets go and behave."

"Fine, we can go and I promise to be civil." They left the room a few minutes later and they were now getting gout of the elevator.

"She's staying in the penthouse of the plaza?" Peyton asked as they stepped out and were in front of the door.

"She lives here," Nathan said. He opened the door and walked in, the others followed. "Hales, where are you?"

"In the kitchen area," she yelled back. A minute later she walked out and everyone was standing there. She walked over to Nathan and whispered in his ear, "she looks like she's about to kill me." Brooke was sending her death glares. Lucas walked over and gave Haley a hug.

"I missed you Hales, looks like you're doing pretty good for yourself though," he said looking around.

"Yeah, I love living in the penthouse." Peyton and Jake also gave her hugs. "So do you want to order some food?"

"Sure," was the response she got from everyone. Haley got out a few menus then ordered the food.

"Where's Nathalie?" Nathan asked.

"She's in her room, she wasn't sure if you were really coming back," Haley answered, everyone else was looking confused. They were all sitting around on couches in Haley's living room. "So what has everyone been up to?"

"We're all going to Duke," Lucas answered. "Me, Nate, and Jake are on the basketball team; and Peyton and Brooke are cheerleaders."

"Yeah, I've seen some of your games on the TV."

"Me and Jake are dating," Peyton said.

"I got full custody of Jenny," Jake added.

"That's great, where is she?" Haley asked.

"She's staying at my parents house, she still has another week before school gets out then my parents are going to bring her here, she's in kindergarten."

"Brooke and I are also dating," Lucas said and Brooke just nodded. She hadn't said anything except what she wanted to eat. "What have you been doing that you can live in a penthouse of an expensive hotel?"

"I'm a fashion designer and own a business with my friend Michel."

"How can you already be done with high school and college?" Peyton asked.

"When I came here I finished the semester and graduated at the end of junior year, then I went to college for two years. I had met Michel when I first got here and he helped me out. Now I work with him and sometimes I record some music, but I don't usually have the time," she explained.

"Why did you leave?" Brooke asked, finally speaking. She was dying to know what the good reason could be. Nathalie, with her great timing, came in again as if on cue.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," she said walking into the room. She noticed all of the people sitting in the room. "Daddy, you came back!" she exclaimed, running over and sitting on his lap.

"Of course I did, I told you I would be back in a few minutes," he said and kissed the top of her head. Everyone sat there looking shocked and utterly confused.

A/N: I know I'm evil leaving you hanging again, but an update will be coming soon. Hope you liked the chapter, please let me know what you thought!


	6. Overdue

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 5: Overdue

Everyone sat there looking shocked and utterly confused. After a moment of silence Haley spoke up.

"That is why I left," she said pointing to Nathalie. She was sitting on a small couch with Nathan and Nathalie who was sitting on his lap. She took Nathalie off of Nathan's lap and tickled her a little, "you have great timing, you know that?" she said as Nathalie giggled, then she stopped.

"Who is that Hales?" Lucas spoke quietly, already knowing the answer. Anyone could tell if you looked at Nathan and Haley that Nathalie was their daughter.

"She's my daughter," Haley answered.

"And Nathan's?" Peyton asked.

"Yes, I left when I found out I was pregnant. I didn't want to hold Nathan back anymore, so I left."

"Who are these people?" Nathalie asked her parents.

"That is your Uncle Lucas, Brooke, Jake, and Peyton," Nathan answered her, pointing at each person.

"Nathalie, why don't you go back in your room for a little while, I'll come get you when dinner is here," Haley told the little girl. She retreated back to her bedroom and Haley knew she was in for a lot of questions.

"Why the hell did you leave? That isn't a good reason to leave your husband and your friends. We would have all helped you, you wouldn't have had to do it alone," Brooke yelled at Haley.

"Do you honestly think that Nathan would be playing basketball at Duke or I would be a successful fashion designer if I had stayed? We wouldn't have been able to go to college away from home, and barely go to college at home."

"Jake did it," Brooke mentioned.

"Yeah, but Jake had his parents and Peyton. Nathan's parents wouldn't have supported us, and my parents are out traveling the country and I still haven't been able to contact them since before I left. I didn't want Karen to have to worry about any of it because I knew she already had enough to deal with so I left. I don't get what you don't understand, Nathan understands and forgives me, why can't you?" Haley said to Brooke.

"Because you left us!"

"I never did it to hurt you Brooke, and I'm sorry I did. I'm sorry I hurt any of you, but it's in the past. We should just move on because you can't change the past, but you can change the future."

"What is her name?" Brooke asked, seeming to soften up a little.

"Nathalie Michelle Scott, she's three years old," Haley answered.

"She's adorable Haley," Peyton said.

"Yeah, she's so cute, she's cheery too. She's always reminded me of Brooke, I think she's going to be a cheerleader," Haley said.

"It seems like she's really attached to Nathan," Lucas said.

"Yeah, she met him an hour ago and she loves him so much it's like she's known him her whole life. Nathan's really good with her too," Haley said and snuggled close to Nathan who put his arm around her waist. This did not go unnoticed by the others.

"What's up with you two?" Peyton asked.

"We are back in the dating stage," Nathan answered, "taking it slow."

"That's good, don't rush it like last time," Jake said.

"Yeah, we just want to start again from the beginning," Haley said as the elevator made a sound indicating that someone was there. The food was there.

"I'll go get Nathalie," Nathan said as everyone got up and walked to the table.

"Thanks, I'll get everything out on the table," Haley replied. A few minutes later Nathan walked out with Nathalie and set her down at the table. They all ate and decided to watch a movie. They were halfway through watching '50 First Dates' when they realized Nathalie was sound asleep spread out across Nathan and Haley's laps.

"Do you want me to bring her into her room?" Nathan asked.

"Nah, you can stay and watch the movie, I'll bring her in," Haley said standing up and starting to pick up the sleeping child.

"I'll come with you," he said and stood up with Nathalie. They walked into her room and Nathan held her while Haley got out her pajamas. Together they changed her and put her in bed. When they got outside of the room after finishing, Haley pushed Nathan up against the wall and kissed him. "What was that for, not that I'm complaining?" he asked as they pulled apart.

"I love you so much, and I just think it's so great that you've only known Nathalie for a few hours but you're already the best dad I've ever seen."

"I love you too, and I love Nathalie. I still can't believe I'm a father," he replied.

"Let's go watch the rest of the movie," she said, placing her hand in his and walking back into the living room. When the movie was over everyone was about to leave.

"Thanks for dinner and the movie, Hales. It was great to finally see you again this was way overdue," Lucas said while enveloping her in a hug. "Maybe we'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, Nathan can you stay here for a few minutes? I want to show you something," Haley asked.

"Sure, I'll be back later guys," he said to the rest of the group and they left. Haley led him back to her bedroom, and he sat on the bed while she went into the closet. As she walked out Nathan asked, "What did you want to show me?"

"This," she said handing him a book. "This is all that you've missed from Nathalie's life. It has ultrasound pictures, pictures from me in labor, her birth certificate, first lock of hair cut off, everything basically."

"Wow," Nathan said as he flipped through the pages. "Thanks for showing me this, she was an adorable baby."

"Yeah, she was so cute, but she cried so much it was annoying," Haley said laughing. They spent the next few hours looking through the book and talking, until they finally fell asleep together in Haley's bed.

_You're a few years overdue.  
I spent them waiting here for you.  
Now your charity's refused,  
I can name a penance for abuse._

_Twenty four years overdue,  
what kind of role model are you?  
Very least learn not to do,  
I think I might be over you._

_Do hope I won't  
Learn to make  
The same mistakes,  
That you would  
Make me aware  
That only fear,  
My only hope,  
Is letting go._

_Went on a limb for you,  
Capsized when I turned twenty two.  
Did it burn as bad for you?  
No bottle serves to soothe my wounds._

_Do hope I won't  
Learn to make  
The same mistakes,  
That you would  
Make me aware  
That only fear,  
My only hope,  
Is letting go.  
My only hope  
Is letting go._

_You're a few years overdue.  
I spent them waiting here for you._

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. I hope you liked the new chapter, please reply even if you didn't. The song was 'Overdue' by The Get up Kids. I'll update when I get at least 5 reviews, if that many people are even reading. I already have a few chapters written but my computer went wonky and I haven't been able to post here.


	7. Kiss On

Thanks for the replies, keep them coming please!

Disclaimer: I still don't won anything

Chapter 6: Kiss on

The next morning Nathan woke up to an empty bed. He looked around the room and didn't see Haley anywhere. He walked out of the bedroom and the smell of pancakes and bacon was apparent. He walked into the kitchen and Haley was there cooking, while Nathalie was watching cartoons in the living room. He walked up behind Haley and put his arms around her waist.

"Good morning," he whispered in her ear and kissed her on the cheek.

"You scared me," she said turning around in his arms.

"It felt good to have you asleep in my arms again," he said to her and kissed her softly.

"Yeah, it did. I miss this, waking up next to you and making breakfast for us."

"It smells great," he told her while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"It's done, can you go get Nathalie?" she asked, placing the food on the table.

"Sure, does she even know I'm here?"

"Yeah, she saw you when she came and got me up this morning."

"Oh, what time did you get up?"

"I think it was around seven and now it's eight, that's when she usually gets me up."

"I'll go get her," Nathan said and went to get Nathalie. A minute later he was back and they ate breakfast.

"Nathalie, can you go get dressed? I put your outfit for today on your bed."

"Okay mommy, I'll go get dressed." She left the table and went into her bedroom. Nathan and Haley cleaned up the kitchen.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Nathan asked.

"I have a fashion show and Nathalie will come and sit and watch she hates it though."

"Why does she hate it?"

"She says it's boring, she doesn't understand why people just walk down a line and back."

"I can take her if you want, that way she won't be bored."

"What are you doing today?"

"We were going to go shopping. I think it would be good to bring her, I want a chance to spoil her."

"Okay, if you're sure. I don't want her to bother you."

"Haley," Nathan said walking over and taking his hands in hers, "she is my daughter and I want to spoil her rotten, she isn't going to bother me."

"Okay, she'll be happy to spend the day with you."

"Good, so it's settled. I want to spend as much time with her as possible while I'm here."

"How long are you here?"

"It's weird the way it was planned. Our parents planned it for two weeks, but they wanted us home for Christmas so we are leaving on Christmas eve and coming back for New Years on the day after Christmas."

"That is weird, when do you start school again?"

"We start at the end of January, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"I'm not sure, probably just spending the day with Nathalie here."

"You should spend it at home," he suggested.

"I am spending it at home, that's what I just said," she said giving him a strange look.

"No, I mean home, you're real home. Come back with us, I'm sure Karen would love to see you and my mom has softened up a little so she would want to meet Nathalie."

"I can't Nathan, they won't want to see me, I left them."

"Yes they would, just think about it okay?" he asked.

"Okay, I'll think about it."

"Thank you," he said giving her a quick kiss before Nathalie walked in the room.

"Nathalie, do you want to go shopping with daddy today instead of going to the fashion show?" Haley asked the little girl as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah! I hate the fashion shows," she said excitedly.

"I'm going to go change and get ready then we can go shopping and I'll take you out to lunch," Nathan said to Nathalie.

"I have to go take a shower and get ready, are you taking her now or after you're ready?" Haley asked.

"I'll take her now; there are plenty of people down there to entertain her."

"Okay, come here sweetie," she said to Nathalie. She bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "be good for daddy, okay?"

"Okay mommy, let's go daddy," Nathalie exclaimed taking Nathan's hand and pulling him towards the elevator.

"I'll bring her back before dinner, bye," he said on the way out.

Backstage at the fashion show…

"So he just showed up?" Michel asked.

"No he didn't just show up, he was in the elevator and he's on vacation. Weren't you listening?" Haley asked as she watched the models walking down the runway wearing clothes she designed.

"No, I'm checking out that hottie over there," he said pointing out a man in the crowd.

"Yeah, he looks like he's just your type. Now can we get back to my story?"

"Yes, I'm paying attention now, so he was in the elevator and then what?"

"Then we went into the penthouse and I was trying to explain why I left, then Nathalie with her perfect timing comes in before I got a chance to tell him."

"What did he do, was he mad?"

"At first he was mad, but then he softened up a little and he met Nathalie and seeing him with her just melts your heart. She loves him so much and he is so good with her. Right now they're out shopping because he wants to spoil her."

"Okay, so enough about him and the kid, how about him and you?"

"We worked everything out and we are starting over, taking it slow."

"So did you two get your freak on last night?"

"Michel! No we did not 'get our freak on'," she said using air quotes, "I said we're taking it slow, and who the hell talks like that?"

"Well I was just wondering, and it's been four years, there's got to be some sexual tension to be relieved?"

"No, there's not, it was just kissing, a lot of kissing, now can we please talk about something other than my non-existent sex life?"

"Sure, isn't the weather nice today?" he said. Haley hit him in the head.

"That was just lame; you couldn't come up with anything better?"

"Sorry."

_Starting now I will never see my kitchen counter  
quite the same babe, after we drank the final hour  
I never knew you had it somewhere deep inside you,  
another chance to go wild_

_You whispered to me, I'd be stupid not to follow  
Where you'd be taking me tonight until tomorrow  
I make predictions from the gifts my dreams have given  
And never once have they lied_

_So, don't you worry who you're kissing on at midnight  
The way I see it I've got you and I both covered  
The world's to bed and you and I instead  
Will secretly enjoy our time  
So kiss on me tonight_

_The day awaits too long away when I'll be older  
That holds the time to put in action what I told her  
If I were perfect then there'd be no room for asking to  
Fill this place by my side_

_So, don't you worry who you're kissing on at midnight  
The way I see it I've got you and I both covered  
The world's to bed and you and I instead_

_Will secretly enjoy our time_

_See I'm not worried who you're hitting on at midnight  
The way I see it I've got you and I both covered  
The world's to bed and you and I instead  
Will secretly enjoy our time  
So kiss on me tonight_

_Don't you worry it's time to ask yourself  
But I'll be fine I'll be fine I'll be fine  
If you want to kiss someone else  
I've got time I've got time  
I'll be fine_

_Now don't you worry who you're kissing on at midnight  
The way I see it I've got you and I both covered  
The world's to bed and you and I instead  
Will secretly enjoy our time_

_Now don't you worry who you're kissing on at midnight  
The way I see it I've got you and I both covered  
The world's to bed and you and I instead  
Will secretly enjoy our time  
Kiss on me tonight, kiss on me tonight  
Kiss on kiss on kiss on me tonight_

A/N: So there was chapter six, hope you enjoyed. The song is 'Kiss on' by Tyler Hilton, I know the lyrics don't exactly fit the chapter, but the title does and it was stuck in my head all day. Please reply whether it's good or bad and let me know what you're thinking. Next chapter will be up soon.


	8. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**A/N: So I just realized that I only posted the first 6 chapters of this story on this website. I have a few more left to put up; I'll do it if I get some reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 7: I'll be Home for Christmas**

"Did you buy your mom a present for Christmas yet?" Nathan asked Nathalie as they walked along the streets of New York City.

"I don't know what she wants," Nathalie answered. She and Nathan had separated from the group who decided to stop at TRL.

"Then why don't we get her something now, what does she like?"

"She likes candy," Nathalie said.

"Do you want to get her chocolate, the big Hershey's Store is right over there," Nathan said while pointing to the building that held the Hershey chocolate store.

"Okay, mommy loves it in there, did you get her a present?"

"Not yet, but we can go find a present from me after we get one from you."

"Okay, did you get a present for me?"

"I'm not telling you, you have to wait until Christmas."

"Why? Will you be here on Christmas?" Nathalie asked hopefully.

"No, I'll be back visiting my family, but I'll give you your present before I leave."

"I want to spend Christmas with you," she said, slightly saddened.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. Now let's go get some presents," he said, picking her up and going into the store. They ended up buying a few boxes of chocolate for Haley, and a few for themselves too. When they were done they went to the jewelry district because Nathan wanted to buy Haley a necklace.

"I like this one," Nathalie said, pointing to a beautiful necklace in the display case of the store.

"That is pretty; do you think mommy will like it?" Nathan asked. It looked perfect. It was a locket in the shape of a heart that had three small diamonds down the front.

"She'll love it," Nathalie replied. Nathan got a clerk from the store to get it out. Nathan had it engraved on the back. It read, 'I love you now and forever'. Nathan hoped she would like it. They walked out of the store and into Nathan's car, and they headed back to the hotel. When they got back it was six o'clock. They went up to the penthouse where Haley was sitting on the couch watching television.

"Hey guys, how was shopping?" she asked as they walked over and sat down with her.

"It was good, Peyton and Brooke wanted to go to TRL so we left them a little while ago and went out on our own," Nathan replied.

"Daddy bought me toys and candy and we got Christmas presents too. He said that he won't be here for Christmas but he's gonna make it up to me because I was sad and I want to spend it with him and you," Nathalie rambled on.

"Why don't you go color for a little bit and then we can go out for dinner," Haley told Nathalie.

"Okay, is daddy coming too?"

"If he wants to he can," Haley said, looking at Nathan. He nodded at her.

"Sure, I'll go, now go color so I can talk to your mom." Nathalie walked out of the room and Haley scooted closer to Nathan.

"Thanks for taking her; the fashion show was even boring for me."

"It was no problem, she was great and we both got some shopping done for Christmas."

"About Christmas, I think I'll go with you."

"Really?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, Nathalie wants to be with you, and I want to see Karen. I'm not so sure about seeing your parents though."

"Actually, they like you a lot better now. They started liking you right after you left."

"What a coincidence," Haley said sarcastically, "the reason they didn't like me was because I was holding you back so of course they liked me better."

"Well they don't matter anyways. I'm so glad you're coming; we can stay just the three of us at the beach house. I was going to be staying there alone, but it gets so lonely out there."

"Yeah, so about dinner; do you want to go to Ellen's Stardust Diner?" Haley asked.

"I don't care where we go as long as I'm with you and Nathalie," he said and she leaned up and gave him a soft but passionate kiss.

"It's great; it's Nathalie and my favorite place. It's a diner that is fifties style and the wait staff sing and dance."

"Sounds good, when do you want to go?"

"In a little while, after we finish this," she said kissing him again.

"What…about…Nathalie?" he said between kisses. Haley pulled away.

"We're not doing anything that bad just kissing, plus she'll stay in her room until someone goes and gets her out."

"Okay, now where were we?" he asked slyly.

"Right about here," she replied and the kissed again.

**A/N: Review if you're still reading and I'll post another chapter in a few days. I believe I have about 13 written from a while back.**


	9. Bad Plumbing

**A/N: Thanks for the replies.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

**Chapter 8: Bad Plumbing**

December 23rd…

Haley and Nathan were packing for the trip to Tree Hill. Everyday it got closer to leaving she got more nervous about going. She wasn't sure how people would react to her being there. She hoped it was as good as Nathan, and she didn't know how they would react to Nathalie either.

"Where are we actually going on Christmas?" Haley asked as she walked around Nathalie's room.

"We'll be at the café on both Christmas Eve and Christmas day," Nathan answered her, trying to calm her down as she paced around the room. "Hales, it will be fine, I told you so many times already."

"I know, but I want everything to be good. What should I bring for Nathalie to wear?"

"It doesn't matter what she wears, but I think it should be the red dress that she got her picture taken in."

"Yeah, that would be good. It is such a pretty dress and she looks adorable in it."

"So there's one outfit down. I think that for Christmas Eve she should wear something blue," Nathan said.

"Why blue on Christmas eve?" Haley asked confused.

"On Christmas Eve is when they will meet her, and the blue brings out her eyes and makes her even more adorable than she already is."

"That does sound good. How about the blue dress and headband with the white shoes?"

"Good, now what will she wear on the way home?"

"I don't know what about the green outfit you bought her on your little shopping spree?"

"That's cute, pack it," Nathan said as Haley threw the clothes in the suitcase.

"Great, all done. Now we need to pack my stuff. Nathalie, we'll be in my room if you need anything," Haley told the little girl who was staring intently at her coloring book. She just nodded in response. She loved to draw, just like Peyton.

"I think you should wear this on Christmas Eve," Nathan said taking a red off the shoulder shirt and black pants from the closet.

"Why that?" she asked.

"Because I think it looks sexy on you, and it's red so it's festive enough."

"You just want me to wear it so you can tear it off at the end of the night," Haley told him. She knew she was right; they had been back together for a week but nothing more than kissing and actually sleeping together had happened. "But I think it looks good so I'll pack it."

"Good, and I know you're still nervous I can see you shaking," Nathan said and put his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down."

"Okay, I want a break from packing. Let's go lay down," Haley said leading him to the bed.

"Karen is going to be so surprised that you'll be there, and I know she'll love Nathalie."

"How do you know?"

"Because she loves you and Nathalie is a part of who you are."

"How did she take my leaving?" Haley asked. They hadn't talked about how Karen took it, only how Deb and Dan did.

"She was a wreck, almost as bad as I was, but worse than Brooke."

"Why, didn't Jake come back and take my place at the café? It shouldn't have been that hard on her," Haley said confused.

"She thinks of you as her daughter, how upset would you be if Nathalie left you?"

"Oh my god, I would be devastated. She wasn't that upset when Lucas left."

"She knew where Lucas was and who he was with and that he was safe. No one knew where you were, she kept thinking maybe something had happened, but she didn't get a call from the hospital so she figured after a while that you were okay."

"I feel so terrible, I hurt everyone too much, I never wanted that to happen. I'm so sorry," Haley said hugging Nathan. She was crying now.

"Shh, Hales. It's okay, you did what you had to do, and now you'll be able to see the rest of the people you care about too," Nathan said trying to comfort her. He had known she would break down at some point, but he didn't think it would be about Karen.

"How is Karen? Is she still with Andy? Oh and Keith, I never asked about Keith?" Haley said, now calming down a little bit.

"Karen is with Andy, they're actually engaged."

"That's so great, she deserves to be happy and he was so good to her. He has a lot of money too. At least she won't have to worry about the plumbing working again."

"When did they have bad plumbing?"

"Remember that party you had after a basketball game, the one when you crashed Peyton's car and she broke up with you?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with it?" Nathan asked confused. Why were they talking about plumbing now?

"I remember that Lucas' plumbing was broken and Karen had had to wash his hair in the sink. When we got to that party it was our first time at the beach house and I walked in and said to him 'I bet their plumbing works'."

"That seems so random, what were we even talking about?"

"I don't know, I think we were about to talk about Keith."

"Oh yeah, he's good. He and Jules are married and have a little girl, her name is Emma and she's two years old."

"That's great. He deserves to be happy too."

"Karen had a baby too," Nathan added.

"What! Why didn't you say that before?"

"You were too busy talking about plumbing; I was going to tell you."

"Well is it a girl? Boy? Name? Age?" Haley asked quickly.

"Slow down. It's a boy, he's two, and his name is James. She named him after you."

"That's so sweet, why did she do that?"

"She missed you, she still does."

"Well she won't have to anymore. Let's finish packing and then eat dinner."

**A/N: Hope you liked the new chapter, please reply. I was watching "Crash into you" today, that's where I got the plumbing thing from. I love when Haley walks in and says 'I bet their plumbing works' and when Karen is rinsing Lucas' hair in the sink. New chapter will be up soon, please reply.**

**Stephanie JJ**


End file.
